Taking the Risk
by Fyliwion
Summary: Somethings never change, and even as you grow up relationships are hard to break apart. Familiarity breeds safety, and sometimes it's easier to keep things that way rather than take the risk and ruin it all. Aoko/Kaito


**Disclaimer: **I don't own **Magic Kaito **or the characters. If I did I probably would be taking it much easier in college, and it would be a shoujo. And yes there still would probably be ten years between novels…

**Requested Prompts: **"A sky so blue it'll eat you alive" "Who can love you and still be standing' and "Aoko Torture" _(Get your minds out of the gutter people will you please?) _

**Author Note: **_A much belated Birthday fic for _**_S2lou_**_! Thank you for all your chatting and correspondences the last couple months-- Or do you really think it's a coincidence that I've started updating more constantly than I have in almost over a year just as we start chatting ^_~_

_

* * *

_

"Hey Aoko your never going to believe it-" the door to her apartment swung open as the boy let himself in and started looking for the girl--

"Kai-"

"Ah there you are! Sheesh what are you doing-" He opened the door to see Aoko standing in the middle of a room holding a skirt… and wearing solely her underwear. Very lacy and fancy underwear..

Black and lacy….

And high cut and…

His brain stopped working at about that point as the girl let out a yell, "Kaito!!!! What the… Out!!!" she screamed as he chuckled.

"Awww but the views so great from here…" she felt his eyes trace her curves as she threw the shirt in her hand at his head.

"NOW!"

He turned around still grinning, "Awww but its so boring out there!!"

"Kaito!!! Gah! Just… don't look…." she screeched. He was still chuckling and started to turn to try to sneak another glance when some other article of clothing was pitched at his head.

"Yes ma'am-" he was grinning cheekily and carefully looking at the suddenly very interesting doorframe.

"God… Kaito can't you knock or something like a normal human being?" She growled as she tried to slip on the dress as quickly as possible.

He shrugged still studying the door _very _carefully, "But I'm not normal, and think about how much more boring life would be if I was…" he chirped. "Not to mention you did say I could just come in…"

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't knock…" she muttered trying to reach the zipper and finely giving up, "Gah! Fine if your going to just stand there can you at least zip this up for me?" He took this as a signal he could turn around and the girl was glaring at him with bright pink cheeks.

"Oooh… someone's dressed up-" he teased as he walked towards her and focused his attention on her back of the garment as she turned around. He ignored any signals his body was giving him as he reached for the zipper and slid it up. "So what's the occasion anyway?"

"Charity event for the police section here in town. Dad wanted me to come…" she said with a sigh. "I had to have mentioned it… You better just be thankful my date's not here for a while." She slid her hand down the front to smooth the dress that Kaito thought was far too tight fore her to go prancing around in. Not that it didn't look good, it looked _great_…

He grinned anyway, "Must be a hot date with _that _set." He added with a chuckle as he held up his fingers and starting ticking off a list, "Black, lacy, and matching… And that's just the underwear! When you start adding a low cut , tight, lacy little black dress…" He grinned, "You even managed to get your hair under control."

A deeper blush, "It's Watanabe-san. You met him before…" she muttered. "And that's none of your business if I want to dress up for him or not. It's not like I pry into your dates…"

"True true… well if you keep wearing things like that I might have to start flipping your skirt again-" he lounged against the wall with a chuckle, "I mean… I knew you were adventurous in high school but this is taking it to an entirely new level!"

"….Try it and I swear your head isn't going to be the only thing that's getting a mop shoved into it--" she snapped angrily.

"Sure sure…" he crossed the room to spread out on her couch lazily.

"…What are you doing here anyway?" She asked stuffing a wallet and some other things in her clutch.

He yawned looking a little bored, "Eh… nothing really…."

"…You sounded excited enough when you barged into my apartment before I could even tell you to wait…" she was currently leaning over a handbag looking for something and Kaito's attempt at telling himself to stop staring was failing considerably.

"Well… I think I might have found a lead for Pandora…" he said in the most unenthusiastic voice possible. "'Course it'd mean I'd have to go spend some time in Europe but-"

"Oh that's… Wait you what?" Hah that had caught her attention at least. She sat down the purse and stared wide eyed at the man.

"I Think I might have a lead on Pandora…" he said stretching with a very KID-like grin pasted to his face.

"_Really_?"

"Yeah. I found some information on a couple exhibits, and some interesting references concerning the collections in that part of Europe. My father never had connection to them either; however, apparently there has been a few other heists connected and one sounds suspiciously like the group after me," his grin broadened, "If that's not a lead I don't know what is. Especially since they _failed._"

She rolled her eyes but sat next to him, her attention fully caught this time around, "How long do you think you'd be gone?"

He shrugged and when he caught her gaze he found he couldn't keep it and shifted a little in his seat. He ended up pulling out a couple colored balls and began juggling, "Oh… I dunno. At least a month or so, probably longer depending upon which and if any of the exhibits I'd read up on happen to actually have her…" He looked back at her, "I'm not leaving here for a bit though… but yeah one of them has all the right characteristics. Glowing, magical., mythological… and apparently was donated by some influential family from an island in Greece… of course with that many features that fit it'll probably just be a shiny piece of glass but _c'est la vie_."

"Still, that's…well that's great…" she told him with a pasted on smile, except her voice said it was everything _except _great.

"Hey I just said I'm not leaving for a while yeah? Don't get all mopey on me, after all you've got a hot date yeah?" He let his voice carry into the upper ranges until he almost sounded like Keiko from back in high school, "And you know he's going to simply ~die~ for that dress you're wearing. Someone's _definitely _not going to be getting into class on time tomorrroww!" He chirped at her.

She shoved him with a laugh, "Shut up Kaito. You may be my best friend, but you're still a boy…"

"Mmmm I dunno…" he said still keeping the high teen girl voice as he patted one of his cheeks, "Have _you _ever heard of a boy who has a voice this high."

She smirked, "Well you know… there is a tendency that to keep boys voices high people in the past would--"

He winced, "Enough! Enough… point proven! I am as far from an eunuch as you get thank you very much…"

Her giggles really didn't help the situation any.

"…Fine. Be like that. I should be going anyway given that your dates going to show up and find you on the couch with me and then you really _won't _talk to me again…" he muttered standing up.

The smile she was giving him from the couch was deadly, "I dunno. Talk like you were earlier and I could probably just claim you were my eu- Oiy Kaiiitttooo" she yelped as a bucket of confetti flew around her, "This better not have gotten in my hair!"

He chuckled, "Have a fun date Aoko…."

"Kaito get back here and clean up this mess immediately! Kai-" He waved and a giant poof of pink smoke went off in her apartment as she let out a frustrated yell.

"……I'm going to kill him…." she said with a sigh as the smoke cleared and went to grab a broom.

A month later she really was ready to kill him as she hammered on his door at one am in the morning.

"Maaaaa---" came the aggravated voice as a exhausted looking, half dressed KID answered the front door sticking his head out. "Whaaaa?"

She rolled her eyes and walked in shutting the door with a slam, "You still have your monocle on idiot. What if it had been my father or something?"

He yawned running a hand through his hair as she reached across and plucked it off and looking him over. He suddenly felt very naked for all he still had on his white pants and while his blue shirt was open there was definitely another undershirt beneath it. "Who else would hammer on my door like that at this hour…" he said sleepily.

She was still looking over him, "You're not shot then?"

"Bwah?"

She sighed and sat down on his couch, "The news said they thought you were shot.." she muttered. "I mean you flew off so I thought you had to be okay, and you don't exactly leave your cell phone on during heists…"

Well that woke him up. He saw now that she was shaking just slightly, and doing an awfully good job of hiding it. She was also still partially dressed in what he suspected were her pyjamas which caused him to sink back into reality, "Aoko?"

"…Sorry. I mean obviously you were okay, and… and well I mean you seemed fine… I just… Dad said they only caught two of the men, and both committed suicide on site…" she half whispered half spoke.

He grinned, "Well at least I know someone cares. Yeah I'm fine… they shot _at _me but I'm too good. See? No gunshots!" he said turning around. Her eyes still glanced over his body and he knew she was scrutinizing but he sighed, "I promise."

"….I'm half tempted to make you take off your shirt…" she muttered. "Knowing you it could be some life threatening thing and you'd keep going until you fell over…"

He laughed and sat next to her, "Some people would pay good money to have KID strip in his living room you know…"

"Stupid…" she said looking at her lap, and he saw her hands were still trembling.

He let an arm slip around her waist and he pulled her into a half hug even as she started protesting, "I promise. I'm fine… They missed me almost completely. At least your Dad caught two of them…"

Her head slowly sank to his shoulder, "He lost them though… they still don't have further information…" She buried her face in the shirt, and he felt her breathing hard into it. He ran his hand soothingly over her hair trying to help her calm down.

"Well we'll beat them one way or another… " he rested his head on top of hers letting his own breath even out. He looked down and reached for the hand that was still clutching his monocle, "Can I have that back now?"

"What? Oh! Yeah… sorry…" he let out a low chuckle at the embarrassment in her voice as he took the piece of glass and metal from her hands.

"Mmm it's fine…" he held it up and with a twist of fingers it disappeared, "I just don't want to say something and have it lodged at my head…"

"…Kaito…"

"Hey you can be violent sometimes! Especially when you get angry…"

"Humph-" she sighed snuggling back into his shoulder and this time he ignored the urge to stroke her hair. That could lead to _things_ and he'd come to grips years ago that while she knew he was KID there were still some lines that couldn't be crossed. It was one thing to calm down a frantic best friend, and quite another to do something that intimate after she had regained her control. Moments like this got far too close to an already muddled line.

That said… there was still something nice about having Aoko curled up next to him after a long heist and exhausting night. Listening to her breath slowly settling into peaceful, rhythmic pattern, and the feel of her hair tickling the nape of his neck. But he wouldn't risk ruining this by doing something stupid, and while she might be willing to be best friends with an internationally wanted thief, well a relationship was a different story completely.

Of course that didn't mean he couldn't respond like he normally would, "Here… why don't I let take the bed and I'll just crash out here tonight? You seem pretty exhaust- Aoko?" He looked down and realized she was already asleep against him. He felt his lips curl into a smile as he carefully shifted her weight and picked her up with the care he would any of the priceless gems he stole on a regular basis.

He might have stayed just a tad longer than he should have at his bedside as he watched the girl curl up and sleep on his pillow.

Which was then followed by a cold shower and an especially long night on the couch.

"Alright…" he announced looking up from the table, "So I have the ticket ready, and my first venue for a show in London on the twenty-first…" he mused. "The heist will probably be a good week or so prior, so while I have a flight on the eighteenth I'll actually be flying in around the fifth so it doesn't look suspicious. Err…Aoko?"

She looked up from where she'd been staring at one of the letters for what he expected was the past five minutes, "Earth to Aoko! Hello!" He snapped his fingers and a explosion of butterflies poofed in front of her as the paper suddenly disappeared from her hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

"…The letter wasn't that interesting or long…" he said raising an eyebrow, "What's up?"

Her scowl said she was about to be stubborn, of course when wasn't Aoko stubborn? "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on. I've been able to read you since I saw that mopey little girl by the clock tower, something's bothering you… telllll meeee---"

She steadfastly ignored him as she reached for another letter, "Aren't you suppose to be planning a trip? Or is this just some ploy to get me to come over?"

"Both… now why so serious fair lady?"

"…." she glanced at him over the letter and finally let out an irritated sigh as she set it down perhaps a tad bit more vehemently than she meant to on the table. "It's just…"

"Yes?"

"…Don't get the wrong idea alright?" Her cheeks were going red again, it was really one things he loved most about her… She had perhaps the _worst _poker face he'd ever seen.

"Me? Get the wrong idea? Whyever would you think that!"

"I mean it Kaito… I just…" she bit her lip.

"Come on Aoko the suspense is killing me!"

She threw up her hands, "It's just… Whose going to be over there with you!"

He blinked and stared at her completely and utterly confused. It definitely wasn't what he was expecting that was for sure, "Whatchya talking about?"

"Well I mean… obviously its not going to be Ji-san since that accident. I mean… do you know anyone over there? Hakuba's currently working on that case here, and its not like you'd go to him if you needed anything-"

"….Asking help from Hakuba? Aoko how much sleep have you been getting? I think you might want to invest in some more because I think your starting to become delusional…" she wasn't actually hinting…

"Its just after these last heists where you were almost shot… and then Dad didn't even get close to arresting that sniper from two days ago, and you said there'd already been several foiled attempts at these gems. Don't you think… I don't know. Maybe you shouldn't go."

He was quite aware his expression was probably somewhere between blank and gobsmacked. He was still trying to register what she said, "…Er.. I've already bought the tickets. And Ji-san gave me a couple contacts that Dad knew. I should be fine Aoko."

"…Kaito if something were to happen and they covered it up-- I mean they covered up your Dad's death, and if no ones over there that really knows you--"

"….Aoko I'll be fine. I'm a "grown up" now. I think I can handle a trip to Europe by myself," this time he allowed a little laugh.

"It's not like your dealing with the taskforce though Kaito. I mean these people may not back you up if someone just starts shooting at you…"

"Why… I do believe your worried about me Nakamori-san!" He gave her a broad wink, "I'll be fine. I'm too good for that yeah? Its not as though I'm a novice thief like I was in High School. I is are fully grown and all experty now ya?!" He gave her his best grin with a thumbs up.

She frowned still not really paying attention to his attempts at consoling her, "What if I came?"

His expression froze, "Eh?"

"What if I came?" She asked again looking up at him and meeting his eyes this time, "You'll need an assistant for the shows anyway. I mean… you don't have to have me on stage but I could help with some backstage work… and well that way I'm there encase something happens. I know Ji-san probably doesn't want you gallivanting in Europe by yourself either…"

He was still trying to grasp what she said, "Er… You come with me?"

"…What? I can work for my own hotel room, food etc, or if you stay longer see about getting my own flat. It can't be more expensive than what I'm paying for now. It'd be work Kaito… you should have _someone _with you anyway. I mean don't you usually have a manager or something?"

"….I have a manager Aoko…" he ran a hand through his hair nervously as his emotions fought against each other, "But… you have your classes…"

"My last class is a couple days before you leave. I'd miss graduation but that's not a big deal anyway. Plenty of people leave before than--"

"…." he made a face, "And Watanuki… Watanube… geh what every his name is? Aren't you still seeing him? I thought things were getting serious?"

She shrugged, "Not really. We've been drifting apart the last couple weeks… I mean he's great but… we don't have as much in common as I thought. Not to mention I found out he's the eldest in his family…"

Kaito snorted and she scowled, "What? I'm sorry but I already have to take care of my Dad, and _all_ of Akihiro's immediate family are very much alive. I'd like a little time in a career thanks."

"….You seemed interested enough to have black, lacy, matching uunnnddeerrrweaaa--"

"….That was before I knew he was the eldest. Can we just drop Aki for the moment?"

He sighed his brain still racing when his conscience won out, "Aoko I don't think it's a good idea."

"…What? I mean its not like I have anything better to-"

He shook his head, 'Its dangerous, and I'll be moving on at a moment's notice. Not to mention what if they _do _pick up on something relating to me like they did with Dad? Aoko if you're travelling with me whose to say you won't get caught up too? One in trouble's enough…"

He could tell she was offended, "Kaito I can take care of myself-"

"Yeah I know, but its easier if I don't have to worry about anyone right? Not to mention it's not exactly great for your reputation if your travelling alone with me overseas. Maybe if I was taking someone else too but-"

"Kaito I'm pretty sure half the people we know already have us in bed-" her cheeks grew tinted again, "That's not new to me."

"Yeah but… Look its just not a good idea okay?"

She frowned, "If you don't want me around I can-"

"No! I mean… gah… Aoko look. I'll be travelling all over Europe on a very tight budget, I couldn't even help pay you as much as would be right… Not to mention the only other language you speak instead of Japanese is English and even that's not your best. And what about your Dad? He'd never agree…"

"He'd get over it!"

"I could be gone over a year Aoko!"

"So I'll be gone a year too! What about it?"

"Look… just no! You can't alright?"

"Well you can't just go off by yourself!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Well I am!" He said standing up with his poker face set in what was _almost_ a glare, "And you are not coming that's final!"

"Kai-" she started and he groaned.

"Gahh! No! Aoko I. Am. KID. In case you _didn't _notice your father happens to be the _Chief Inspector _to catch KID. If your caught gallivanting with KID in Europe…" he shook his head. "Sorry. No. I like your Dad too much."

"…And what about me! I'm a person too you know not just _the Daughter of the Inspector!!_"

"Yeah well you're the Inspector's daughter too encase you forgot!"

"How could I!"

"Well you sure as hell seemed too!"

They both barely realized they were yelling at each other over the table until Aoko finally screamed, "I hate you!"

While Kaito just slid on his poker face and watched her calmly, "You're not coming Aoko."

"Gahh! Fine! You know what I'm leaving!" she grabbed her bag, "And don't even think about calling you… you arrogant…"

"I'll talk to you later… Ao-" she slammed the door before he could finish and he let out a long sigh.

Something told him it was going to be a long couple weeks.

He had one more heist before he left for Europe. It was really to put off his enemies more than anything, but it was still going to be a long night. It should be a pretty easy one though, and it was his last opportunity to mock Nakamori for awhile.

The heist itself started off pretty well too. His disguise went perfectly, he got the alexandrite pendant easily, and was on his way out to a perfect escape when he almost ran smack dab into a police officer as he turned a corner.

"Ah- Excuse m--" he stopped as he looked at the woman in uniform and froze, "_Ao-" _he let out a cough and far more smoothly said, "Nakamori-san? I wasn't aware you had joined the task force!"

"I haven't-" she said looking at him steadily.

"…Er…" he looked around, "Right… well if you're here to catch me I'm afraid that I have to-" he trailed off as she stepped closer to him with a determined look, "Uh… _Aoko?" _He hissed under his breath praying no listening devices nearby, "What are you _do-_" He cut off again as she stepped closer and he felt himself swallow nervously as a hand reached for his shirt.

"Aoko this isn't-"

It took a lot to render Kaito speechless, and even more when he was in KID mode. But what he saw in her blue eyes left him completely dumbstruck. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was very aware this was somehow related to the yelling match about her coming with him to Europe, but…

He was startled back into reality as she leaned up and somewhat awkwardly placed her lips against his in a more than a little fierce manner. He felt her fingers dig into the front of his shirt and he was suddenly very aware that he was against a wall (literally and metaphorically) as her other hand sunk itself into his hair pulling him closer.

Everything was sharper and more vivid. The way her body fit against his, the way his senses were suddenly bombarded with _Aoko_, the lingering taste of strawberries on his lips.

It took a moment but he finally realized that maybe, just maybe he should give some sort of response. Technically the response being to pull away and knock her out with sleeping gas because obviously something was wrong with her. (He's say she was drunk but he didn't taste or smell any alcohol. This was all Aoko--"

Logically he'd pull away and get out of the situation.

But then Kaito had never been one for logic, and KID pretty much defied all that _was _logical.

So instead he found his arm wrapping around her waist, and the other brought to cradle her head. He felt her bite down on his lip and he smiled against the kiss as he started to pull away for a breath.

The break didn't last long as she reached up for another, this time her lips opening, and this time _he_ took control. Somehow they turned around and now _she _was against the wall and his hand was slipping under that damn uniform, and he'd all but forgot he was at a heist as she let out a small moan into his mouth.

He didn't notice that she'd all but wrapped herself around him. That she had pulled herself against him, and her fingers were tracing down the front of his buttons. He might be the one kissing her, but she still had much of the control.

He'd just started to comeback to reality and force himself to get back to the heist when he heard footsteps and realized in almost no time that they'd likely have an audience any second now. Poker face slid down and he was just about to do _something_ to get at least Aoko out of the mess when he noticed she was holding up something.

That night's gem.

He looked frantically towards the corner where the steps had been approaching. Nothing thus far but he could just see what would happen if two cops walked in to find KID making out with Nakamori-keibu's daughter with Aoko holding a giant gem.

"If this means you caught me, you really didn't have to go through so much effort-" he whispered softly. "There were plenty of opportunities that didn't require you to-"

"I'm not trying to catch you…" she snapped running a hand through her thoroughly tosseled hair.

"…Er…" he looked at her and then back at the gem and then back to her, "….What _are_ you doing then?"

She met his gaze and opened his mouth when the footsteps interceded and he grabbed for the gem and made it disappear into _another _pocket than the one she'd grabbed it out of. "…Imagine what would happen if say the task force or your father walked in on us like that? Dammit! Aoko they'd think we were…"

A blush ran over her cheeks and he stared at her incredulously, "You weren't _trying_ to get caught with me? To… to what get arrested?" He hissed. "Shit! Aoko are you drunk? Drugged?" He looked her over, "In case you haven't noticed I spend most of my time trying not to get caught as a criminal and you're trying to become a felon?"

"I have a-"

Footsteps even closer… this time not stopping… and by the look she was giving him, "Forget it! It's not happening… we'll talk later." He snapped starting to turn.

"Kaito please!" she grabbed his cloak and he turned back and let off a spray of sleeping gas in her face. He heard her cough before she started to fall… as he carefully caught her and set her on the floor, straightening her shirt and hair just as the cops turned the corner.

He looked up and grinned, "Nighty Night!" Before setting off a smoke screen and making his exit.

She tried to calm herself down, although it wasn't working as well as she had hoped. Her heart was still racing and she was still angry from earlier, more at herself than Kaito really.

How could she do that? What had possessed her to think that was the best route to take? Kaito probably thought she was a complete… what? Slut? Drunk? Crazy?

All of the above probably.

She wasn't looking forward to facing him after the fiasco, but she was also well aware she'd have to sometime or later, and frankly she still had to talk him into taking her with him.

And so there she was with one suitcase packed and another opened as she piled the rest of her clothes into it.

Stupid KID. Stupid Kaito. Stupid Dad's work making her worry. Stupid Jii-san for making her worry more.

She had just moved onto her duffle bag when the window was thrown open to reveal Kaito still dressed in full KID regalia as he strode in glowering, "What on EARTH do you think you are doing!!!?"

"I'm packing…" she said shakily as she began setting the toiletries she had set out into the remaining bag.

He rolled his eyes skyward in a sign of exasperation, "…. Aoko I mean it… What. Were. You. Thinking?!?"

She stuffed the last few items in as she zipped up the first side of the duffle, "I had a couple drinks and got it into my head that maybe if I got caught you'd have to let me go with you. It was stupid alright?" She didn't meet his eyes.

He stared at her like she'd grown a second head. For that matter she must _have_ grown a second head, "You have _got _to be kidding me."

"Why else do you think I'd do something like that?" her cheeks were crimson and she looked up at the thief angrily, "I'm not entirely stupid you know. I just didn't use my better judgment. It's fine though… they thought I just went off and tried to catch you, and nobody suspected anything." She sighed, "Look Kaito I'm sorry-"

"You thought the best way to get me to let you tag along was to… what? Stage yourself as an accomplice to KID?" He snapped, "Aoko you have got to-"

"I was on a time crunch, and I knew you wouldn't just let me get arrested. I figured you'd find somewhere for me to hide out, and then we could just take off. It was a stupid idea and I probably wouldn't even have come up with it, except I had a couple cocktails before the heist and was feeling a bit desperate. I knew I'd at least get you to stop long enough to get the jewel… I mean… its not like I'd act like that normally-" she said still red.

His own cheeks went red, "Aoko-"

"It's fine Kaito. I mean… Its my fault I… I kissed you first. Look it was honestly nothing alright? I mean your…" she took a deep breath, "Your like my brother alright?" she wasn't about to risk having him keep her here because he thought she was going to act like a love sick puppy or something. "A big older brother who I really care about a lot and who can be an absolute idiot when he wants to be. I.. I figured you wouldn't hold it against me too much-- and I wouldn't have done it except I--"

He shook his head looking away with a nod, "No. Its fine. I understand… yeah it was a shock. I… I shouldn't have responded like that- you just caught me off guard and what with KID and all-"

She nodded still red and clutching her bag. Of course it's as just a reaction, there was no way he'd actually-- "Yeah. Of course."

"Of course."

Silence, and then…

"So. Does this mean I can come with you?"

He still wasn't sure what had possessed him, and something _had _to have possessed him to allow this.

Except if she was desperate enough to almost and get herself arrested, then who knew what she'd do if he didn't say yes? Next time he might not be able to stop her in time, and then they'd both be in more trouble than they could handle.

At least he'd managed to get her to believe he wouldn't be leaving for a few days, and get her to stop stalking him. He'd almost gotten on the plane without her anyway, but she'd been at his house bright and early the next morning, grumbling about stupid early morning flights, and phantom thieves.

And now they were in the plane, half way to Europe with her peering out the window and a look of absolute elation on her face. Personally Kaito could still make do with several more hours of sleep, but something in the way she lit up as they flew over the clouds…

"Kaito look!" She pointed out at the sky happily, "It's like we're chasing the night or something… you can see us actually flying into it… and the stars… and the sky…" her eyes were lit up like he'd never seen them before. "It's so blue it could just eat you alive!" Her laughter was like that of a smaller child and infectious.

Although he was feeling particularly sappy and was half ready to start comparing _her _eyes to the sky outside. But instead he rolled his and said, "Maaa its just clouds and sky Aoko-- were just inside a plane-- are you going to do this _every _new place we go?"

"But… its like you could just reach out and touch the clouds! Don't be so boring…" she muttered keeping her face against the glass.

"I can makkkee clouds-" he said holding out a hand and a poof of smoky misty stuff erupted in front of her obscuring her view.

She glowered at him through the "cloud" he'd made, "….Kaito… your obstructing my view."

"Hey you were the one who said you wanted to reach out and touch them!"

"….If you set off the alarms in this plane with your antics…."

"What? Me? Nneeeevveerr… hey did I ever tell you about the time I helped land a plane?" He said with a grin as the cloud finally dissipated and she could see his face again.

This time it was the blue of his eyes that caught her, and twinkle she saw reflected in him.

"Do I really want to hear this while I'm _on_ a plane?" she asked him dryly. Somehow any connection between Kaito, a plane, and him landing it couldn't end well.

"Of course! I mean everyone ended up safe, except for the actress that was poisoned of course… but that had nothing to do with my landing skills and a lot more to do with a detective that happened to be on the plane too…"

"….Kaito I'm really not sure I want to-"

"So there was this heist and…"

"Gahh…"

She wondered what he _normally_ did on plane rides, if this is what it was like when he _had _company. She suddenly felt very sorry for any stewardesses involved when traveling alone.

At least he hadn't set off any fireworks.

Yet.

She was asleep on his shoulder when they announced they were approaching Heathrow, curled up along his side.

Her head was situated along the crook of his neck, hair and her warm breath tickling the nape, although it didn't bother him much. If anything the feeling was comfortable, the way he could almost feel her brush up against him, and the soft muttering of words under her breath as she slept.

Sparing a moment to throw her a look he smiled and his fingers found their way to her hair, fingering the messy curls that hung about her sleeping face and down her shoulder.

And he was glad she came. He was glad she'd forced her way into the trip with him, glad that he had the company and that it was _her _at his side. Even if she was just coming as his assistant, manager, or far more accurately a glorified babysitter it _was _better than going alone even if conscious warned against it.

There was every reason she shouldn't come. Too dangerous. Too long of a trip. Too far from home. Too obvious that she _mattered _to him, but with her there sleeping against him… he really couldn't care less.

"Sir?" He jolted back to reality from where he'd been staring at Aoko for the past several minutes. She on the other hand stayed right on his shoulder asleep, of course he doubted a plane crash would wake her up at the moment.

"Hmmm?" He said looking towards the stewardess that was leaning over and quietly interrupted his thoughts. His pulled away quickly from Aoko's hair and he tried not to look like he was caught red handed. "Er yeah-?"

"…Um you might want to wake your- ah… The young lady- We'll be landing shortly," said the woman with what he could only presume was a knowing smile.

"Of course…" be said with a nod and waited until she started down to the next passenger.

He looked at the peacefully resting woman on his shoulder. A few thoughts went through his mind… He could wake her up gently, nudge her awake… or maybe….

Instead he looked down at his Ipod and grinned perhaps a little too evilly.

He switched to the 1812 overture, put the music up full blast, paused, and stuck the headphones on her ears before hitting play.

The smoke screen and confetti did little to keep him from getting pummeled by the rudely awoken woman.

"I can't wear this!!!" came the yelp from behind the bathroom door. He heard muttered curses as something crashed to the ground and he let out a laugh.

"Sure you can… It can't look that terrible on you. I mean I know for a fact you're at least a B cup now so you should fill out the-"

"KAITO!" came a infuriated scream from the bathroom.

He groaned, "Commmeee onnnn Aoko leemmmieee seeee" he whined pawing at the door for her to open up. "I won't make fun of you! Promise!" He crossed his fingers behind his back just for good measure though. If she was making such a fuss….

"Can't I just wear something more… more covering? Less flashy?" Came the biting reply.

"That IS covering…" he replied with another groan. "Other options were _shorter_ and _low cut_" he said miming for all the fact he was well aware she couldn't see. "And shinier… I went for classy, at least I thought it was classy… its not like I can have my assistant dressed as a nun you know."

"It couldn't GET much shorter Kaito!!!"

"….That was the longest thing they had!!!"

"…..What about a suit or something!" she snapped, "This is… this is ridiculous Kaito!"

"Can I make that judgment… pllleeeasseee open the door Aoko!!" .

"NO!"

"Please???"

"……………."

"_Aoko! _Come on.. You were the one who wanted to come in the first place…" he said with a snort. "Are you backing out now?"

"…….."

"….It can't be worse than seeing you in your underwe-"

"FINE!" came the angry screech as the door opened a crack, "…But it looks ridiculous…" she said in a quite voice.

He leaned back waiting for her to walk out, and suddenly doubled over with laughter. "Ao- A… HAHA! Oh _Kami…_" her cheeks turned crimson and he was well aware he was treading on dangerous ground but he couldn't help it he was still laughing to hard.

"It doesn't look THAT terrible!" she said furiously trying

"No…No it doesn't… but…" he laughed harder, "But… but that's not for you!" He was finally able to catch his breath and tears were no longer streaming down his face although he was still finding some difficultly getting rid of the grin on his face.

"What are you talking about! That was the dressed you had laid…"

"No… _No_" he said with a chuckle, "_That's _a _prop _for the next heist…" he said trying not to burst out laughing. "I was gonna stick Hakuba in it if he showed up… or that annoying Scottish detective who was there last time…" he said grinning. "Thus _t_he.. Er… leather and um.. spandex..." he said still snickering.

"_Kaito!_"

"…Looks.. Er.. Good on you though!" he said still chuckling, "Much better than on Hakuba!" He said still trying not to laugh, "I personally like the leather er… boots…" he said still clutching his sides.

"I'm going to…" ooh she was going to throw something shortly… probably painful too.

"Here…why don't I just uh… go grab the _dress_ your suppose to wear and you can er.. Get out of the… uh…"

"You are so dead."

He went for his room at a dead run.

Twenty minutes later he stood by the door again and called, "Well? Better?"

"….Anything was better than _that._"

He found himself chuckling again, "Er yeah.. Agreed… the point of that outfit wasn't exactly to look good…" he said still grinning and glad she couldn't see his face. "Still say you should've kept those boots."

"….shuttup…"

"Though I bet the heels that go with this dress will look great too-" he mused, "Can you walk okay in them?"

"…I haven't tried them on yet…" she said her voice leaking the irritation she still had from earlier. "Kaito did you see the slit in this thing? And the top barely has any fabric…" she muttered.

"I'm sure it looks great.. Does that mean its on? Can I see?"

"…." the door opened slightly, "No laughing this time alright? I still look pretty ridiculous…and I mean it Kaito!"

"Fine fine… come on…"

She opened up the door to reveal a very nervous Aoko plucking at the silky garment he'd had delivered earlier.

He'd almost hesitated due to the price… almost… not that money was too big of an issue at the money, but the dress wasn't cheap. Except she was his assistant… and it was Aoko and they were on tour in Europe and she really should be dressed for it.

Well it was worth it whatever the price.

It took another minute or so before he realized he was staring at her. There was no laughter this time, although he was finding it difficult to remember how to breath. His eyes had been trailing down her body taking in the soft curves the gown accented, and the way her hair fell around her face in soft curls rather than the puffy mess he was usually so fond of.

She looked older. More adult, more like a woman who did deserve to be traveling with him, a woman that could take care of herself whilst they gallivanted across the continent, and less like a young woman he felt he needed to protect every step of the way.

His eyes met her face and he found himself smiling at the red that had spread itself across her cheeks, "Honestly Kaito does it look that bad? I told you this kind of thing wouldn't look right on me" she snapped looking away.

"No! No I mean you look… you look--" He turned red this time.

"Look what? Oiy are you leering now? Honestly -"

"Mmmm how was I suppose to know you could look like a girl?" He said with a giant grin.

"You are leering!! That's it I'm changing back into _my _clothes. I'm not gonna stand here and be made-"

"No!" he said grabbing her arm. "No. I mean it… you look- great- alright? Perfect… please don't change. Although dressed like that I doubt anyone will be paying attention to my tricks…" he said with a grin.

She met his eyes for a long moment and then pulled away as her cheeks turned red again, "Don't tease like that Kaito, it's not nice."

"I mean it…" he said still looking at her seriously.

She shook her head, "I suppose I should take it off so it doesn't get messed up, the last thing I need to do is step on a hem or something and rip it before the show…" she started back into the bathroom.

"What's the point in that? Hey we're going straight to the theatre… why not show it off? I'll change too!" He added with a mischievous grin.

"Isn't there some sort of protocol about that? I mean the costume, outfit… thing should only be worn during the show? That kind of thing? Bad luck?"

"Eh it can't hurt anything… come on!" There was large bang and a smoke screen filled room. He heard her let out a exasperated sigh, and when the smoke finally cleared he was wearing a black tux and top hat with a white tie.

Aoko look startled, "You're not wearing white?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Kind of obvious wouldn't you think? Also a bit showy with so few performances under my belt. Thought this would be better…" he watched the look on her face and frowned, "What? You don't like it?"

She shook her head, "No.. I mean yes… I mean… it's just different. Usually you're either Kaito or… well KID… this is... different." She said thoughtfully, "I mean… you look… you look good. Just different."

"Huh…"

She was still scrutinizing his outfit when he finally chuckled, "Oiy whose leering now?"

"What? Stupid! I'm not leering… It's just… you're missing something."

"Eh?" he looked down, "Don't tell me I forgot to put on pants or something--"

"Stupid… no its… ah I know! Can you er… 'poof' me a rose or whatever it is you do? Small one please!" she said with her eyes narrowing.

"Poof you a … hey your not suppose to ask for them!"

"Oiy it's for you anyway idiot. Just do it… you don't mind any other time. Are you gonna tell me you can't do it because I asked?"

"Geh.. No it's just the premise! Fine! Here…" he held out a hand a small red rose rested in his fingers.

She lit up "Perfect!" Taking it she stepped forward and suddenly she was attached to his coa.

"Oiy! Oiy what are you doing? Hey molestation? And you yelled at _me _for just looking!!"

"Just wait a second will you?"

"What…" he looked down and then at the girl who was beaming up at him, "Oh…"

"See? You were missing something in your coat pocket. Better hmm?" And like that she was just a few inches away looking up with those bright shining blue eyes.

"I suppose… although if I have one in my lapel then…" he reached out… catching her off guard to his delight, and pushed a lock of her hair back setting a matching rose in her hair, "You should have one too."

She rolled her eyes, "It's never going to stay Kaito."

He smirked, "Wanna make a bet?"

Suspicion as she reached up to touch the blossoming flower, "…No… I don't think so… you cheat."

"That's what I thought," He said with a smirk.

He held out his hand, "If I may? I shall escort the lady to the theatre-"

"Honestly Kaito… keep this up and I'm going to smack you for good measure," she sighed and slipped her hand into his.

His eyes met her nervous blue ones and he took her hand lifted it to his lips pressing a chaste kiss across the top, "Whatever the lady wishes-" he was glad that his voice managed to be the soft silk of KID and not the cracking voice of Kaito that he was afraid might come out.

Her blush deepened and she turned away removing her hand, "Don't do silly things like that…" she muttered.

"Yessum!" He slipped his arm in hers and dragged her out the door, Aoko still protesting the whole way.

"Do you never get tired?" she asked lounging on the couch across from him. "It's like… your energy never ends-- We've done over a dozen shows, half a dozen heists, _and _you go out every night you're not doing either of those… I'm not even the one actually _doing_ all that and I can barely keep up-" she said shutting her eyes.

"Practice-" he replied cheerfully, "And a love of new places."

"You have to be masochistic," she stated solemnly. "Or crazy… crazier than I already thought…" she snuggled into the pillow, "You know… I think the couches in this hotel might be more comfortable than the bed in the last one."

"Wouldn't be surprised," said the magician with a chuckle as he looked up from the museum blueprints he had been mapping up, "These rooms make you wonder why you'd ever leave."

"Mmmhmmm" she said burrowing further into the pillow curling up a little.

He looked over at her and sighed, "Oiy… Aoko your not falling asleep are you? It's still early and you haven't even changed out of the clothes you wore for the dinner meeting with that director."

"Mmmhmmm" she said again as her limbs started to relax and her breathing even out slowly.

"Oiy! Aoko…I've still got work and its my room… how about you go to your room and- hey Aoko?" He stood up walking over to her looking down at this point with her nearly completely asleep as she muttered something akin to, "just five 'inutes."

He sighed and ran a hand over her messy hair as she let out a noise almost like a purr. It caught him off guard and he smiled as he strode back over to his notes knowing full well he wouldn't be getting _any _of his work done.

When she didn't wake up an hour or so later he finally gave up on figuring out an escape route, and walked back to where the girl was still cozily curled up on his couch. Carefully he scooped her up into his arms, he'd debated carrying her to her own room, but he didn't really want to wake her and well he was use to traveling on little or no sleep anyway.

He wasn't really use to her finger reaching up to finger the edge of his shirt though. Nor was he use to the way she snuggled against his chest letting out a happy little sigh. For a moment he froze, half expecting her eyes to flicker open and be met with a slap or the like… Instead she just pulled herself closer against his chest as he carefully carried her across the room to the bed.

He slid her under the covers, arranging her head onto the pillow as delicately as he might replace any of his heists. She immediately fell back into the feather bed, although he found himself pulled along as her fingers kept a hold on his shirt.

"Oiy…" he muttered as he caught her hand and carefully worked at pulling her fingers away, ignoring the part of the brain that said how easy it would be to let her keep the grasp. How easy to claim he'd set her down and the murmur she whispered said stay.

How easy to wrap his arms around her or brush her a kiss goodnight.

Instead he pulled away as she turned over and hugged the extra pillow next to her letting out another happy sigh as she sunk into his bed.

Grabbing his coat and notes for his next show (he wasn't about to take the museum blueprints) he walked out the door and turned off the lights.

The bar downstairs was open twenty-four hours… he could find _something _to do until she woke up.

But he definitely wasn't getting any work done in there.

And somehow he didn't think he'd get any sleep if he even tried her bed.

It was going to be another very, very long night.

"Now if you two could make a final pose for this cover picture-" the photographer motioned for them to stand closer together, "You know… make something poof? A magic trick with your assistant… a nice flattering pose!"

"Of course!" Said Kaito cheerfully as there was a small poof of smoke and a beautiful blossoming red rose wrapped with a ribbon in his hand that he held out to Aoko. She just looked at him blushing delicately and trying what the photographer had asked as a "demure" look. Hah… demure her foot… although the blush was real…

The photo shoot was for a cover being done of them in one of the popular magazines circulating. It would discuss the "Rising Young Magician Kuroba Kaito" with a side discussion on his assistant. True the bit about Aoko was probably to attract more of the male audience, but it would help pay the bills and it did help give her credit as well. It was also fun to pose.

"Wonderful! Beautiful! Such a pair and such a dazzling young lady!" He said grinning, "Oooh! One more! How about…" the photographer got a sly grin as he walked over and took Aoko gently by the hand, "If I may?"

She swallowed nervously and nodded as the young and handsome photographer drew her in his arms and leaned her down in a type of "romantic" pose. He flashed a grin that caused the young woman's cheeks to turn even redder as he threw a glance to Kaito, "Think you can do that."

Kaito's smile was dangerous. All teeth with that look in his eye that reeked mischief and he knew it. Stupid idiot flirting with Aoko like that in front of him, and Aoko was still giggling slightly as he helped her up. Well forget that-

He walked up to Aoko and looked towards the photographer, "Ready?"

"When you-"

Kaito wrapped his arms around Aoko and gently leaned her back, bright cerulean eyes meeting her sapphire blue ones. Her heard her gasp slightly as ;her one hand held tight to him and the other reached up… and to his surprise brushed a lock of his hair.

He watched as her eyes turned thoughtful, to serious, and back to normal in the space of a moment. She rolled her eyes, "I'd never let you do this normally you know."

"Of course not-" he chided, "After all why would I want to with _you_," he teased pretending to almost drop her before catching her easily as she let out a squeak.

"_Kaito!!" _

"Stop playing please!" said the photographer, "Oooh but that is a nice shot! Lovely! Hold still… yes… laughter's wonderful! Keep that… Oooh Mr. Kuroba could you bend in just a bit more… yes… Aoko tilt your head… uh huh… Hold!"

"I'm going to get you for this…" she muttered under her breath and Kaito just grinned.

"Hey we're getting paid almost as much for _this _as we do for a full performance. No complaining! Not to mention it is kind of fun hmm?" He said cupping her cheek and turning the full effects of what could only be called a _KID _smile on _her._

The response was immediate as her blush came back full force, and her eyes drifted away from his. He couldn't stop a throaty laugh from escaping as she muttered something under her breath.

"Perfect! Now lean in a bit closer if you would Mr. Kuroba. Yes… a little closer…. Almost a kiss but not quite…" He felt Aoko stiffen slightly in his arms as he held her up, and cupped her cheek with his free hand, lips finally just a hairs breadth away.

Her eyes turned full onto him with that irritating look that had a way of catching him off guard. At that moment he could just drown in them and ignore the flashing camera and calls of the photographer and way that others were staring a bit at the two of them-- onlookers.

"Ah-" she said-- almost as though she had more before stopping.

"Yes?"

"Nothing-" she said. It was odd how he could feel her warm breath on his lips, smell a faint scent of strawberries and mint from the gum she'd been chewing before the shoot started. He could just as easily feel her hands fist into his jacket.

The photographer was chuckling, "I don't suppose I could talk you into a sweeping kiss now could-"

Aoko and Kaito both turned with a quick, "No!" She almost fell out of his arms, and it was only a quick move on his part that kept her from falling completely. She looked more than slightly embarrassed and Kaito shook his head, "We don't need those types of rumors circulating anymore than necessary. And I would prefer to spare her the problems that might come with that sort of publicity… I'm afraid not--"

"Ah well… it would have been a lovely shot… this should work well enough though--" he added with a thoughtful nod towards the camera. "That's a wrap then!"

"You're not doing it! I don't care what you think but are you _completely insane! No!" _the door to the connecting rooms had been flung open, and the angry girl stormed in looked furious.

Well that was something Kaito hadn't been expecting. He didn't bother to lock that door because usually she was the one locking _him_ out. Not that it did much good, if anything it made it more likely for him to wander in and irritate her when she least expected it. That whole "challenge" thing that kicked in his KID senses.

So it would figure that payback was a bitch, and he would be standing in his room looking for a pair of pants wearing the boxers he didn't _really_ like as she started chewing him out and thrusting a news paper in his face.

And why the hell did she have to be wearing _that _top. A tight tiny thing that clung to her chest, and a pair of jeans that clung to _all_ the right places. Not that he noticed these things… oh no… but well.. She also had her hair pulled up and she looked so damn cute-- and were those _heels? _

And… he was standing in his room wearing boxers, barely awake… wow this day was just going to be spectacular… note the heavy sarcasm.

"Uh Aoko…"

"Don't think I didn't figure out that heist note that's printed here! Look front page! What if you broke you-" she was on a tirade alright. She was still waving it in his face to.

"Hey… uh Aoko?"

"And if you think I'm just going to let you--"

"Aooooo-----koooo~"

"WHAT?"

"Um… could I at least put on a pair of pants?"

"….." Well that caught her attention. He tried to keep the smirk off his face as her eyes immediately trailed down… slowly… and no he wasn't standing like that to show _off_ or anything… it wasn't his fault they were his er… tighter fitting boxers… he wasn't' _expecting _Aoko to walk in.

In retrospect maybe it wasn't that terrible the way the blush rose in her cheeks, and her eyes _lingered--_ moving up to his chest as well where the tint grew redder.

"Er… umm… right…" Yup her eyes were_ definitely _not looking at his face.

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "See something you like?" He almost took a step forward before his instinct kicked in that he'd probably die a very very painful death if he tried _anything. _

"Idiot!!" She quickly looked away although he was amused she hadn't fled from the room late, "You've seen me in as much…" she said scowling as she turned away, "It's not the same for guys anyway."

"Of course not…" he said with a nod. "And that wasn't leering at all…"

"I was not leering!!!" She turned back around before realizing her mistake.

He chuckled, "I dunno… I think you got a better view than I did. So? How do I compare to--"

"I am NOT discussing this with you Kuroba Kaito! I… If your not going to be civil than you come get me when you can be!"

She bolted for the door slamming it shut as Kaito yelled after her, "Hey you were the one that came yelling in my room, not me!"

"Idiot!" He heard her yell from the other side.

"Love you too!!"

"GAH!"

It had been one of those shows where everything had gone right, the audience was spectacular, and the night still felt young. Kaito and Aoko were both high off the energy and were closing up the last of the tricks while most of the other crew for the theatre were packed up and out of there.

Kaito was still bouncing off the walls though, "…And that little girl in the front row. I could just hear here giggling the whole time. This is why I _love _performing Aoko… You could tell she really thought it was _real _magic. Her eyes just lit up!"

Aoko was laughing from where she sat on one of the boxes of props, "Sometimes _I _think its real magic. I feel like you do something unexpected every show, and I'm suppose to know what your doing before we ever set foot in the theatre."

He chuckled and threw up one of the juggling globes he saw laying on the floor. He threw it up causing it to disappear midair, "Well at least I know I haven't given away all my secrets."

She rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked over to make sure there was nothing left on the prop table in the wings , "Don't be stupid Kaito… You haven't given away half your secrets."

"Oh? I wouldn't say that lady…" He followed her with a snort, "Your one of the only people that knows my biggest secret yet."

She snorted, "And Akako. And Hakuba. And Jii-san. And I'm sure your Mother…"

"Oiy I didn't _tell _any of them!"

"Well technically you didn't tell me either-" she said crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. Her eyes were accusing, but in a playful-bantering-Aoko way that said he could tease her some more and not end up with a crack in his head.

"Not my fault you beat me to it. For that matter how many other individuals can claim they've given KID a beating with a mop?" He leaned over to her with a grin, "After finding out my identity?"

"Probably your mother for one seeing how she taught me to use it in the first place," that was his Aoko alright… always quick on the retort.

"No doubt-" he said with a grin. He had one arm propped up next to her as he leaned over her without thinking. Their faces were inches apart and neither had realized it until now. Kaito felt his grin slip away and he looked at her face wondering at that moment what she would do if he just closed the distances.

They were alone in the theatre. They were still both high on the adrenaline from the show, and he could feel her body almost strumming next to him. He wouldn't have to even move… Just shift his position and-

Aoko's eyes-- Aoko's bright blue eyes looked wide and just as filled with energy as he felt. He saw here open her mouth just slightly, thoughtfully, and he considered leaning in further when it was _Aoko _who pulled away and suddenly was busying herself with grabbing the last of the items, "Right then! Celebratory drinks yes? And I know I'm starving-" her voice sounded… nervous? Rushed? Then she must have known but…

"Yeah… right… of course…" and there went his normal smile. The one he could slide on without a second though. The one he was use to, "Leave to Aoko. Always thinking about her stomach… are you sure your not a boy?"

"Kaito!"

"I mean… I know we're 'spose to think with our stomachs but you take it to a new height… Before show. After show. I mention food and your stomach growls at me…"

"…..That's it! I'm going with or without you!"

He chased after her, "Didn't your Dad feed you? Maybe that's why your following me! You want to be fed!"

"I'm not listening Kaito!"

"Don't blame me if you start getting chunky!"

He was answered by the stage door slamming shut.

It figured it would be raining. He was peeling off his soaking layers when he found the note on the desk of his hotel room that asked him to meet her at the little café around the corner in roughly an hour. It had been a bad day which had followed a worst night. The heist had gone terribly, and while he'd gotten the gem it had been just "barely" gotten the gem.

He was still tired too, and the theatre he was putting on his next show was giving him difficulties on times and what they would and wouldn't allow "magic" wise and how he would go about doing them.

For one the manager demanded to know a couple of the larger spectacles, which Kaito simply wouldn't do-- and thus an argument was now formulating over using the space… something that shouldn't even be a problem given his growing popularity.

Aoko had been in a bad mood too, and he'd been so exhausted he hadn't even been able to get her out of the funk she was in-- and now there was a short note saying "_Meet me at Seven at the place around the corner-- Important."_

Geh.

So it was a quick shower, ruffling the hair so it had some sense of style, and throwing on a shirt with a pair of slacks before going back _out _into the stupid downpour (at least this time manned with an umbrella.)

The fact she'd chosen a seat away from the crowd, and in the more private part of the already quite café set off the warnings early. Her set face and the fact she was glaring at a newspaper set off warning two. Three was the fact she was already half way through a glass of wine, and Aoko didn't even _like _wine.

"Um… Aoko?"

She looked up and sure enough it was "that" look. He was in trouble… and this time it wasn't just a scolding.

"Your late-"

He slid into the seat and reached for the menu trying to keep things light.

"I didn't get the note until half an hour ago. There are these things… ya know? Cellphones? If you press the little button you can-" he drifted off though catching the expression on her face and seeing he wasn't really helping the situation. "Yo- what's up?"

She bit her lip. Nervous… uh oh… It was that kind of look Aoko got _before _she knew he was KID. The type she'd get when she thought he _might _be KID and really didn't want him to be KID and would make him all guilty and want to crawl under a rock and wither into a pile of goo.

"Well?"

Aoko took a deep breath, "I… I can't do this anymore." She said at last in a rush. "I- I want to be I can't. Kaito… last night."

"Was stupid. Yeah I know. I get it. Okay okay no more jumping off high buildings with gale force winds, snipers, and with helicopters dropping nets on you over the Thames. Got it. Stupid. Better?"

"…Look its not just that…"

"I mean I don't really have to work on them with you at all if you'd rather?" Why was he doing all this? After all it had been her idea in the first place except, "Look I'll just come back and you can check and make sure I'm not dead yet. I knew you had those policy genes running through you that's why--"

"That's… that's not it Kaito. I just I think I can't keep up--" except whatever she was saying wasn't true. She was keeping up better than he was, not to mention the way her fingers twisted around a strand of hair next to her ear and the way her eyes dropped to the table. If there was one thing Kaito could do it was read people. And if there was one thing he could even better than that? Read Aoko.

"I could slow down--"

"…I… I'm thinking of going home."

"…You were the one who wanted to come in the first place-" he drawled feeling irked and letting those feelings come to the surface. Better to note be angry or worse? Show the disappointment falling into his stomach.

"Well I changed my mind…"

"So that's it? Half way through the trip and your going to bail now?"

"Look! Obviously me being here isn't going to change anything. You've proven you're a grown up and why should I stick around as… what did you call it? A glorified babysitter?" Ooooh! Now she was angry… well good… so was he…

"Hah! I told you I didn't need you- You just _demanded _on coming!"

"Your right! Fine? Happy!? I'll leave you alone for good-- see if I'm not on the first plane back to Tokyo tomorrow!" She stood up from the table and grabbed her things, stalking out of the café and knocking over the wine on him in the process.

"Geh… Stupid… What did I… geh…" he muttered as a waiter ran over with a towel offering him some help as Kaito tried to remedy the mess.

Except his mind was still reeling over the conversation. What the hell had made her do that? He hadn't done anything that should have sparked it… the heist went terribly, but… but what had he done? Why would she act like that?

He was leaving the money to cover whatever she'd bought (and for the help from the waiter) when he saw something she'd left on the table. The magazine with their article- the cover showing the two of them laughing over one of tricks he'd botched during the shoot.

….Except he'd read the article earlier that day. It was one of the few things that _had _gone right. The person who'd written the article had been perfectly respectable to them both… flattering Aoko and provided little to no gossip about either of them. It had been a great piece of writing that simply laid out the facts and discussed his work and some of their background.

And the photographer really had done an amazing job. Aoko had been absolutely beautiful in all of the shots, and ones with them together really did look like something out of a storybook-- which had been the photographer's goal in the first place.

So why would she be upset?

He flipped back through the article wondering if he'd missed something… But no… it was the same article…

Except…

He look at where the magazine had been creased… obviously kept open the longest… probably folded over-- it was the page with the two of them. That last shot where he'd been holding her up in that silly prince style, even sillier given he was a magician and probably more likely to play the villain than the knight.

The picture had intrigued him when he'd seen it… and made him feel a bit guilty-- probably over the raw emotion's that seemed to be evident in his face (he really didn't like how transparent it had been during that shot. Caught right in the middle of their light bantering…) Only now did he see that same expression on her face as she looked up at him.

He fingered the page and frowned… unless that's why she was leaving… maybe she thought?

Shit.

He left the cash and still holding the magazine ran out of the café.

"Aoko!" He called hammering on her door.

"Go away!" she yelled angrily.

"Come on! Open up I want to talk. Oiy do I have to pick the stupid lock?" He glared at the door connecting their room, "Please? Come on Aoko-"

"No!" well at least she didn't _sound _like she was crying. Good. He wasn't very good when it came to crying Aokos.

"Fine picking the lock it is-" he pulled out a wire and began working on disarming the first one in seconds.

"You idiot! Stop-" he started to open the door just as she swung it open, and he was looking down at the woman who was glaring up him, "This! This is exactly it… you can't even let me have time to myself!" she growled stomping back to where she had her suitcase in the corner.

"Oiy are you sure your not just pmsing or something? I mean that might-"

"No!" she yelled stuffing her clothes in the bag.

"Then _why are _you leaving. You didn't actually tell me Aoko-- come on. Obviously I did something… more than just drag you across Europe. Your enjoying that part-- I know you well enough to know that. So what is it? Look we've been traveling how many months now? Don't I deserve--"

"I told you Kaito. I'm just tired alright?" His eyes darted over and he noticed several tissues in the trashcan. So she _had _been crying, and now she was just calm enough not to.

"No. It's not… Look I _do _care about you… even if I tease and wheedle and don't seem like it-- I really do. So please tell me what's actually wrong-" he sat on her bed and watched her as she gripped one of the dresses she worse for the performances.

And like that she swerved towards him, "That's just it isn't it Kaito? I _care _about you to, and I _can't _do it anymore. I can't just stand there and watch you… what? Get shot at? Get hurt? How long before you _don't _come back anymore? You don't wake me up immediately after heists, but then I wake up in the morning and I think maybe they did get you this time. Maybe I failed- maybe your laying in a gutter somewhere and I missed your call or you got caught…" she threw the dress at him, "I can't _do _that anymore."

"So your just going to leave?" he said it calmly and just kept his eyes watching her face contort with fury.

"Yes! Because… I… I can't _do _this. I.. not like _this._" And suddenly she turned away and he felt himself feel less sure of himself than he had.

"Like what?" He stood, "Like what Aoko? I don't get it."

"Like _this! _What is _this?_" she said waving her arms, "You blow hot and then cold… you've always been like that. I think I know what your going to do, and then you do something… something out of the blue. I don't know! After I found out you were KID I thought maybe… maybe things would be less confusing but it's not! I… I can't just be here-- I'm in the way… I'm…" she pushed herself away and walked towards the other room.

"Hey! Woah wait… Why on _earth _would you think your in the way!?"

"I.. I didn't mean that.. I meant.. Dammit!"

"Slow down" he grabbed her arm swinging her to look at him, and awww shit she had tears in her eyes. Why did she have to have tears in her eyes? And he still didn't get what the problem was, "Look if this is about me and if I've been acting weird… Look I'm sorry- I'll try not to invade your space as much. I should have realized that maybe want some freedom. I might be an idiot and everything- and I know I flirt but I can try to tone it down-"

"What are you talking about?" She said confusion on her face.

"I mean… I wasn't trying to push you… And you aren't in the way… I just… I dunno they came out-"

"Kaito--"

"And I know you don't care about me _that_ way--"

That caught her attention. She dragged her arm out of his and looked up furiously, "That's just it though isn't it Kaito? I DO care about you that way. I think about you all the time. I lay here with you on the other side of the room and think about the fact that we've been traveling together for months and you flirt with the girl in the front row more than with me. I think about the calls and emails Keiko's sent me asking about what _we're _up to. And how good you are in bed? And have we gotten married yet. I sit here and think about how maybe I should ask you. Maybe I should dress… what? More promiscuous? What if I were to walk in to your room wearing a towel or walked in drunk and in my lingerie or _something_? And when you do flirt I know you don't mean it that way. I know… I know you won't really kiss me, I know that even though I kissed you once… you would never do it again. That you think of me as your little sister and I have never, _never_ been able to just think of you as a brother-" by this point the tears were back up and the words were pouring out of her mouth as Kaito just stared, unable to say or do _anything._

"Ao-"

"No. Don't. I… I shouldn't have even told you. I… I want to be everything you need but I _can't_ Kaito. I can't stand here and pretend anymore or I'm going to go crazy. I- I don't know if its love… maybe its just lust or infatuation or I'm no different than a thousand other fangirls. But I can't stop thinking what would have happened if you hadn't stopped me. What if during that first heist you'd just… you'd just…"

He started to speak and she laughed bitterly, "Who can love you and still be standing? You just sweep everyone off their feet and just go on like a whirlwind. Never stopping… and I've tried, but I can't… so I'm going home and I won't tie you down and you can do what you want." She turned away and in a softer voice, "I'll be fine. I just… I just… need to think…" she ended lamely.

She finally took a long enough breath he could get in more than half a word-- of course it would figure that he'd ruin the opportunity by chuckling and almost laughing for all he knew he _shouldn't _and that was the _last _thing he could do. And damned if he wasn't Kaitou KID and should be able to keep a damn poker face except… except…

"Your not suppose to-" she started to turn angrily and he let out a whoop and grabbed her around the waist and spun her around as she stared at him with a look of complete bewilderment.

"What are you-"

"You love me?" He knowing he was grinning like an idiot and he should probably do something else but too light headed to really think.

She started to pull away, but he kept a tight hold around her waist, "What? Yes… maybe… no.. I… I don't know… Kaito what are you-"

"I'm such an idiot-" he said looking down at her and taking in every part of her face. "Such a stupid, stupid idiot.. I should have told you as soon as you found out I was KID- or maybe before the trip or after that heist--"

He felt her shiver in his arms, "Kaito?" She asked softly.

"Do you _really_ think I'd just kiss _anyone _like that? Really Aoko? Or flirt with anyone like I do you? Have you seen me try when it's not during a show?"

"…Well I guess not…" her eyes went wide.

"I just… I didn't want to scare you. I thought even if you were friends with Kaitou KID you… you wouldn't want to _date _him. You couldn't really trust me and I knew that, and I was just so happy to have you with me… I didn't want to push it--"

"Kai-"

"Please stay-" he said pulling her to him, burying his face in her hair, shoulder, neck… taking in everything Aoko and praying he wasn't going to wakeup and find out he was still in his hotel bed and this had all been some sort of dream.

"I-"

"I _do _love you," He said firmly. "That's exactly why I storm in at four am in the morning and demand breakfast, why I walk into your room half hoping that I'll catch you out of the shower or changing or see your cute blush as you throw the remote at my head. Why I have no qualms at kissing you on the camera, or never argue when a reviewer or one of the audience members asks me about my beautiful assistant. Why I wouldn't let you come on this trip, but couldn't stop you when you decided to. Why I want to find Pandora more than anything so I can shut down KID for good, and chase you instead. Why I flipped your skirt, and still _want _to flip your skirt but I don't. Why I kissed you back at the heist and then pushed you away because I didn't want you to regret it. Why I would've let you go…"

He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and bring her head up to look at him. He saw that she was shaking and he smiled, "Please. You can leave if your just sick of KID or if your really just tired of traveling or if you miss home, but I'm going to be pretty damn lonely if you take off… or do you think its normal that a male in his twenties who has quite a large female fan following doesn't bring them back to the hotel?"

Well that caused her to laugh, "I dunno. I thought maybe you had different tastes… I mean you and Hakuba were pretty close for all you hate each other. I thought that-"

He was well aware of the expression on his face, and like hell he was going to try to hide it. "Wait. Wait wait… did you say… please don't tell me your insinuating what I think your insinuating."

"…Well I mean you are in theatre and I just…"

"….me and Hakuba?"

"…Hakuba and you… er… yeah…"

"….Ew… just… that PRAT? You couldn't have chosen.. I don't know… but _someone _else? I mean now maybe if you brought up that one fan of mine.. I mean I can see _that_ but… Hakuba? He's… he's so bland!"

"…A lot of the girls at school didn't think-"

"Stop. Just. Stop. I am not listening to this. I don't even want to _think _about this…" He put his hands over his ears shaking his head vehemently while Aoko was now grinning ear to ear.

"And he does have this amazing fascination with you. You remember that one date I went on with him? Or maybe you don't… I think you were in the hospital from pneumonia or something… Anyway.. It was "Kuroba this" and "KID that" and "When I have him in handcuffs!" and "Oh I just know Kuroba…" Actually he apparently does this everywhere he goes. And you do seem to lead him on quite a--"

Was he really going to have to beg? He was really going to have to beg… "Aoko pleeeassseee--"

"I mean it is perfectly logical that I might think that when you two were in private you might--"

And as he looked down at her and met her laughing expression he felt his own smirk takes it place. Fine-- if she wouldn't shut up he'd do it for her. He brought his hands down, one pulling her closer as it went to her waist, and the other moving to tilt up her jaw as she started to say, "Hey what do you think your-- mmmfph--"

Oooh that worked really well… really really well…

Pretty fun too… he noticed as he leaned in and felt her arms wrap around his neck hesitantly.

Really was she still nervous?

And he pulled her closer and let his lips do the talking for him.

Something told Kaito she wouldn't be going anywhere.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **A very very belated birthday gift for **S2lou** that turned into a monster fic. Oh well… such is life. You deserve it anyway for helping me get back into posting on ^_~ It originally wasn't suppose to be this long, or complicated, and I cheated a bit on the prompts I was given "The sky was so blue it would just eat you up" and "Who can love you and still be standing?" as well as Kaito "torturing' Aoko (metaphorically speaking). I tried to incorporate those elements… ah well. So here's the fic"let" which I finished (and saved my sanity while I should have been studying for finals or cleaning or something… but this was far more fun and let me breath.). _

_As for my other fics! They'll be updated after I finish the 40 some odd pages of papers that I still have to finish writing and garment that needs to be built by next Friday. I'm a college student… I'm not getting paid for this and I've got all summer to supply fanfics to you guys. You can wait two more weeks ^_^ For now thank you all for your wonderful reviews and sticking with me!! (Reviews are why I write. You give me reviews, I post things nine times outta ten even if it does take a while.) _


End file.
